In The Shadow of Gods
by The Infamous Man
Summary: Kiritsugu and Illyasviel are walking. Walking in the streets of London, happy. Everyone's happy. Why wouldn't they be? After all... The Gods came down from Olympus and made the world into a paradise. Miracleman X-Over


**I do not own the characters from Type-Moon or Marvel/Miracleman.**

* * *

"Kiritsugu! Hurry up!"

Illyasviel Emiya's giggle made Kiritsugu Emiya smile as he followed his eight year old daughter down the streets of London. The streets were bustling with activity. Electric cars hummed as they passed down the roads, vendors were giving fresh vegetables to people who stopped before their shops, and people talked animatedly amongst one another. Overhead, the blue banners of one 'M' stacked on top of another inside a yellow circle in the center fluttered in the air.

"I'm coming Illya." Kiritsugu chuckled out as he followed behind his pale, white-haired daughter wearing her purple coat and hat. "There's no need to rush everywhere."

Illyasviel stopped and pouted a bit. "But Kiritsugu~! I haven't seen the hanging gardens of Olympus yet! I heard they're always full and I want to see it before...!"

"There's no need to worry Illyas." Kiritsugu assured his daughter, bending down and putting his hand on her shoulder. "_He_ said that the gardens are open to everyone, at any time. They'll be there when we arrive in a few minutes, and still be there if it takes us an hour to get there."

"But I want to see them now..." Illyasviel sulked a bit in despair, making Kiritsugu chuckle a bit. Her small frame made all these little actions still seem cute.

Unconsciously, his eyes wandered to the right and looked upwards. There, he saw _it_.

Olympus.

The floating city of the Gods, massive in size and scope. Its architecture was alien yet awe-inspiring. Glittering as if made in gold then a combination of alien metals. The ones called Warpsmiths definitely knew how to make a castle. It looked like a grand church more than a base. Two massive statues held up an orb with the same logo as the banners that flew above their heads, their faces looking as if even they were in awe. Various lights glittered what Kiritsugu assumed to be the windows of the structure, all different lights. Some of those lights were colors Kiritsugu didn't even know existed. Up on top of the massive castle, as if it were the point of a pyramid of Egypt, was a dome. A dome illuminated for all to see, containing vegetation that was beyond Kiritsugu's comprehension.

It was hard to believe that it was constructed in little over a year.

Ten years. It has been ten years since the whispers of men with wondrous and terrifying powers had been heard. The Magi Association and Church payed the news very little mind, much like the general population of the world. Hell, Kiritsugu thought that it was just the misinformation of a frightened crowd involved in a terrible accident when he heard the news himself.

But months later, that doubt was put to rest in the worst way possible.

London became a slaughterhouse, an orgy of destruction and murder. Kiritsugu was on a mission killing a nameless Magi who went against the Association, taking a small side job while Irisviel waited for him back at the Einzbern's residence. Even he was shocked and sickened by what he saw. Heads mounted on spikes made from light poles. The skins of humans fluttering in the wind of drying racks, the skinless bodies still alive and in excruciating pain near them. People armless, homes destroyed, monuments knocked over, men and women curled into balls in the middle of the destruction crying, and even checkerboards with torn breasts as the pieces strewn at random parts of what was once London.

It is said that the Devil only known as Johnny Bates, the Kid Miracleman, did all that in little under two hours.

But while Kiritsugu could only watch and soak in the carnage that occurred within the great city, he saw _him_. The being that battled Bates and won. The one who ended all conflict in this world with the destruction of his enemy, rising Olympus from the ashes and bringing the gods down to Earth in order to save humanity from itself.

"Kiritsugu?"

"Hm?" Kiritsugu looked back at his daughter, who was staring at him strangely.

"Is everything okay? You look... lost."

"No. No I'm fine Illya." Kiritsugu then grabbed his daughter by under her arms and lifted her up. As she laughed, he placed her legs on top of his shoulders and her arms wrapped around his forehead. "I'm just thinking about what came before all this."

When _he_ and his brethren began abolishing the old governments, there were groups that feared their rise. They argued that the gods were harmful to humanity, that _he_ was a false messiah and that they would bring the end of the world. Christian and Muslim fundamentalists united for the first time in history, with a common goal in mind: to beat back the gods and make 'humanity reclaim its destiny'.

The struggle barely lasted even a day.

Kiritsugu noticed as he walked a small group of people look shiftily from side to side before entering the entrance to a house's basement. His sharp and experienced eyes noticed a small child clutching a silver cross in his right hand, unnoticed to all but him.

Religion had all but been outright banned after the wake of the 'battle'. Religion lead to conflict and clashing ideologies after all. The religion that accepted the New Gods was widely accepted and practiced openly, while old religions such as Christianity had to be practiced secretly.

The Church itself was now no more. It had sent numerous 'soldiers' to assist the Christian Fundamentalists in the battle against the Gods. Executors, members of the Burial Agency, and even members of the Templars were all sent to put _him _down.

They all failed. Spectacularly.

Afterwards, it was only a matter of time before the Association was discovered. The Magi were no longer a secret. They were exposed to the world for all to see. They still survived, albeit every family vowed to serve the gods and follow their rule. The Association still practiced some of their less than ideal experimentations, albeit it was now done more secretly.

At first, Kiritsugu was content to live with Irisviel in Germany under the Einzberns. After all, his presence made her happy, and that was enough... at first.

Then, Illyasviel was born. Kiritsugu's contentment with living under the head's eye had fallen drastically, as he heard more and more about what a paradise the world was becoming.

So, one day, he took his daughter and wife before running from the castle, from Einzbern territory. They ran and ran until they had reached London, the capital of the new utopia Earth had become.

"Come now you fuckin' sheep!"

Kiritsugu frowned as he looked to the left to see a group of teenagers, all wearing completely black shirts, leather pants, shoes, and died black hair which contrasted against their skin covered completely by white makeup.

"Ya keep praisin' that poofy fag's name, when you don't know the _real_ messiah of the new world!" One teenager yelled before holding up a black T-Shirt, a garish yellow KM printed in the center. "He's the one whose ass you should kiss! Bates changed the world, and he'll come back one day to put that wanker in his place!"

"Kiritsugu, who are they?" Illyasviel asked, her voice shaking as she looked at them. "T-They're scary...!"

"Just troublemakers Illya." Kiritsugu responded, putting a bit more speed in his pace as he walked down the road. Those teenagers were known as 'Bateses'. A sub-culture not all that different from the Skinheads that were popular back before the new world order. They praised the Devil known as Bates, calling him 'The Destroyer' who was the one truly responsible for the new world order. That his rampage across London was justified and the killings were only on the corporate fat-cats and sinners. They even claimed he would have a Second Coming, much like Christ, and give them a place in the new world order once he toppled the Gods themselves.

Idiots, the lot of them. Just a bunch of bored teenagers who wanted to seem cool by praising a monster.

"Open your eyes people!"

Now Kiritsugu looked to his left to see a teenager wearing a green sweater standing on top of a makeshift stadium, speaking into a microphone than amplified his voice with stereos. Behind him were a group of teenagers dressed in suits, and overhead was a banner that said 'Magi and Humanity Coalition: Vice-Chairman Waver Velvet'.

"I understand you all, I truly do!" Waver spoke, sincerity in his voice as he looked at the small gathered crowd before him. "Humanity has never experienced a boom in technology and a period of peace like this! We have plenty of food, and nobody has too little of anything!" He then glared and pointed at a banner, raw hate in his tone. "But _they_ have taken our freedom! They sit in their throne, lording over us all, and give us these wondrous things only because they allow it so! They have taken humanity's potential away from us! We were meant for great things! We landed a man on the moon once, and we did that without the assistance of these so-called 'Gods'! You know what they are? They are nothing more than super-powered _fascists_!"

Kiritsugu tuned Velvet out as he continued to walk onwards. At least the Coalition was less insane than the Bateses. They at least were organized and had some believable reasons to fear the new world.

The 'Coalition', much like the Bateses, was mostly comprised of teenagers. Disenfranchised youths who believed that humanity lost its potential when the Gods interfered with humanity itself. Magi teenagers made up half of their membership, idealizing the past and working closely with the 'normals' of the groups. They were even proposing making a formal request to _them_ to make at least an area the size of a county open for those like them. Humans who wanted to operate and live their lives without any help.

They only existed because the New Gods _allowed _them to exist. Because they were not even remotely close to being a threat.

But couldn't they see? The Gods taking control of humanity's destiny was the best thing that ever happened. Warpsmith technology solved almost all the world's problems overnight, and without petty things such as governments or religion there was no more conflict.

Only peace.

Then, suddenly, a massive pillar of light shot up from Olympus, making everyone stop their current activities and look up to the sky to see the massive hologram of their leader. Decked in a dashing blue military uniform, a red cape hung over his left shoulder. His physique was the epitome of male perfection. His eyes shone in an otherworldly blue, captivating everyone. His hair was a short blonde, with a slight tuff twirling in the center of his forehead.

This was their leader, the New God of the new Earth.

His name... was Miracleman.

**"Good evening, everyone."**

His voice was calm, smooth as running water, yet powerful enough for all to hear.

**"I have an announcement to make."**

Illyasviel's face brightened in delight as she stayed silent and listened.

**"My allies the Warpsmiths have recently created a device that will benefit you all."** Miracleman spoke. **"These are anti-gravity units. One will allow you to travel a safe distance into the air, yet stop you before you reach a hight that will deplete oxygen from your lungs. You may receive one at any balloon vendor of your choosing. That is all."**

The hologram then disappeared, and Kiritsugu looked to his left to see a balloon vendor, balloons strapped to his cart in a lll the colors of the rainbow. In fact he could see another at the corner across the street, and more in the streets after that. Everyone moved slowly, calmly to each one. There was no rush. After all, there was plenty for everyone.

"Can we get one Kiritsugu?"

"Of course Illya."

Kiritsugu put Illya down onto her feet and held her hand as they walked to the balloon vendor. The revelation of new, fantastic technology was common nowadays. Each one seemed to make life more fantastic than before. Some of them were... admittedly strange. But they also helped in their own ways. Just a year ago, Miracleman announced that he would be able to bless any woman unable to bear a child with one through his own sperm.

His former assistant, Maiya Hisau, was currently two months pregnant with one such a child.

They approached the vendor, who smiled at both of them. "What color would you two like?"

"Purple!" Illyasviel shouted excitedly, pointing to her favorite color.

"I'll take red." Kiritsugu decided, though in all honesty he had no preference.

The vendor handed both of them their respective balloons before reaching into a small brown box. He took out two pins before pinning them onto their jackets. It was a blue pin with two dark black horizontal lines and one yellow line in the middle. On the top black line in red letters was 'Anti-Gravity Unit' and in the yellow line in black was the word 'Miracleman'.

"When you want to descend, let go of your balloon. You'll drift down slowly, and you can change direction by leaning towards it."

As the vendor said that, Kiritsugu and Illyasviel began floating upwards. She laughed in joy and Kiritsugu's heart swelled as they went up.

Up over London.

Up over England.

Up over the _world_.

Kiritsugu could not imagine ever going down. This moment... was perfect. He and Illyasviel were happy as the city was spread out below them. The lights were like little stars on the ground, matching the ones in the sky. One by one, other people began to rise to join them.

"It's so pretty..." Illyasviel stated in awe as she looked down.

_"It's perfect."_ Kiritsugu thought with a smile as he clutched Illyasviel's hand with his own.

Warpsmith technology was very beneficial in terms of health. Hospitals were all but unnecessary nowadays, what with diseases quickly becoming a thing of the past with a few pills and shots. They helped keep Irisviel's body from degrading, and a device specifically created by the Warpsmiths were helping Illyasviel to grow like any other girl her age.

Then Kiritsugu frowned as he remembered something. The Fourth Holy Grail War was approaching. It was a closely guarded secret by the Magi, fearful of what Miracleman would do if he found out about the ceremony. Seven Magi were going to the area formerly known as Japan to battle in secret for the magical device that would grant one wish, and Kiritsugu himself was one of them. And even more unfortunately, despite escaping the Einzberns, Irisviel was still the Grail's container.

But why? Why wish for anything when the world was already perfect and everyone received what they wanted?

Truth be told, Kiritsugu himself had misgivings about Miracleman and his kind at first. After all, he always wanted to be the one to bring peace to the world. But as time went on, he saw that this was for the best. Humanity was a species that always fought and squabbled amongst each other. It needed to have someone like Miracleman to lead them, guide them to a Utopia.

Old men and the Coalition called Miracleman a fascist.

Kiritsugu called him a savior.

Intellectuals called the current status quo totalitarian.

Kiritsugu called it a utopia.

So he would participate in the Holy Grail War. He would travel with Iri to Japan while Maiya watched over Illya. He would fight for one final time, and he would win. And once the Grail was his, he would present it to Miracleman.

Kiritsugu could trust him with all his heart with the Grail.

After all... he was a God.

_**The End**_

* * *

**xxXXxx**

**Note: Due to me being on a Neil Gaiman high, and recently reading some issues of Miracleman, I wrote this little one-shot.**

**I thought it would be appropriate to meld one of the greatest deconstruction comic books done by Alan Moore with the Nasuverse. Specifically, I used Neil Gaiman's depiction of how living in Miracleman's utopia would be like. I also came to realize that Kiritsugu would be behind this new world order 100%. After all, he doesn't have that much faith in humanity behavior-wise. He would totally be cool with a benevolent totalitarian government under super-humans who are rightfully seen as gods.**

**Also, be sure to check out my ongoing fics A Different Kind of Truth and Just an Unorthodox Thief.**

**Please review.**


End file.
